Duizendjarig vrederijk
Het Duizendjarig vrederijk is binnen het christendom een begrip gebaseerd op een profetie in het bijbelboek Openbaring. Volgens een interpretatie van deze profetie zal Jezus Christus na zijn terugkeer op aarde, een wereldwijd vrederijk stichten dat duizend jaar duurt. thumb|600px|Verschillende visies op de [[Opname van de gemeente (rapture) en het Duizendjarige rijk (millennium)]] De theologie die zich bezig houdt met het duizendjarige rijk ook wel het chiliasme, naar het Grieks-Latijnse woord "chilias" (afgeleid van Grieks "chilioi" = 1000). Een ander woord hiervoor is millenniarisme, dat is afgeleid van het Latijnse woord "mille", dat eveneens duizend betekent. De wereld tijdens dit Duizendjarig vrederijk Volgens de interpretatie van deze profetie zal Satan voor een periode van 1000 jaren worden opgesloten: . Dit is het begin van het Duizendjarig vrederijk. Satan is dan met een grote keten vastgebonden en in een diepe afgrond gegooid samen met zijn gevallen engelen. Volgens Chiliasten zal er voor de mensen een hele mooie tijd aanbreken, vergelijkbaar met de hemel op aarde. Dit wordt beschreven in Jesaja hoofdstuk 11:9 Verder zullen dieren die elkaar voorheen opvraten, nu samen in harmonie leven. En wilde dieren zullen ook geen mensen meer aanvallen. Volgens deze interpretatie gelooft men dat de bevolking van de aarde gevormd zal worden door degenen die de zware godsoordelen en oorlogen hebben overleefd die op het eind van het regime van de antichrist de mensheid zouden hebben gedecimeerd. Tijdens dit Duizendjarige vrederijk zullen alle profetieën in vervulling gaan die in het Oude Testament aan Israël zijn gegeven, zoals die uit Jesaja hoofdstuk 2 waarin staat dat het oorlogstuig zal worden omgevormd tot landbouwgereedschap. Israël zal dan aan het hoofd van alle volken en landen staan en deze volken zullen jaarlijks opgaan naar de opnieuw opgebouwde Tempel van Jeruzalem om daar eer te bewijzen aan Messias Jezus die als de beloofde Grote Koning uit het Huis van David over Israël en over de hele aarde heersen zal; voorts zouden delegaties van alle volken jaarlijks het Loofhuttenfeest in Israël meevieren. De vrede die er tijdens die periode op aarde zal heersen is volgens de Chiliasten echter niet compleet; de zonde zal er nog zijn zij het zonder de stimulerende aanwezigheid van satan en zijn demonische engelen. Er staat ook geschreven dat de Messias met 'ijzeren staf' zal heersen; er zal dwang nodig zijn om sommigen in het gareel te houden. Tevens zou er rechtspraak nodig zijn, dus er worden nog overtredingen geconstateerd van de vredestoestand. Ook de dood zal er nog steeds zijn hoewel men pas over het algemeen op 'zeer hoge leeftijd' overlijdt. Dat het dus om een uitwendige vrede gaat die niet bij iedereen inwendig is zal blijken als tegen het einde van het Duizendjarig rijk satan uit zijn gevangenschap zal worden losgelaten om vervolgens te trachten de mensheid te verleiden zich tegen Jezus Christus' Koningschap te verzetten. Nog volgens deze interpretatie zal een deel van de mensheid hem hierin volgen, maar deze opstand zal teneer worden geslagen en met satan zal dan definitief worden afgerekend. Hierna geeft Jezus de Zoon van God alle macht die hij uitoefende terug aan God de Vader. Het Duizendjarig vrederijk zal dan afgelopen zijn en overgaan in het Laatste Oordeel (ook wel de 'Jongste Dag' genoemd), waar over de nog levenden en de verrezen doden door God recht zal worden gesproken. Vervolgens zal er een nieuwe hemel en aarde komen, waar zonde, ziekte en dood niet meer bestaan en waar diegenen die dat waardig wordt geacht altijd in de nabijheid van God zullen mogen verblijven, die de tranen uit hun ogen zal wissen (Openbaring 21:2-5). Het Nieuwe Jeruzalem zal 'nederdalen' op deze nieuwe aarde. Niet alle christenen leggen de bijbel op deze manier uit, er zijn verschillende stromingen van een letterlijke interpretatie van de tekst tot het zien als symbolische beeldspraak. Waarom geloven bepaalde christenen in een Duizendjarig vrederijk? Volgens een van de "traditionele" interpretaties van de bijbel, zij die geloven in een letterlijk millennium, wil God met het Duizendjarige vrederijk aantonen dat ook al is de wereld volmaakt ingericht en onder heerschappij van Jezus, het hart van de mens (zijn diepste innerlijke beweegredenen) niet vrijwillig God wil volgen er daarom nog steeds geen volmaakte (dwz vrijwillige en dus ook innerlijke) vrede kan zijn. De meeste christenen hebben een overtuiging aangaande het Duizendjarig vrederijk. In de 17de eeuw werd door orthodoxe christenen "evangelicals" vaak het postmillennialisme geloofd. Ook zijn er mede dankzij Augustinus (5de eeuw na Chr.) vele christenen door de eeuwen heen geweest die het a-millennialisme aanhingen. Ook deze groepen geloven in het duizendjarig rijk, alleen geloven zij dat dit "figuurlijk", of "profetisch" is bedoeld, voor een periode van "volwassenheid", aangezien "1000" het getal voor "volwassenheid" is. Al deze visies zijn traditionele interpretaties, aangezien de verschillende visies al eeuwen bestaan. De a-millenniumnisten geloven dat gedurende deze periode zowel de regering van Christus als die van satan naast elkaar bestaan, en beide tot volwassenheid komen. De post-millenniumnisten geloven dat de regering van Christus en de zijnen door middel van zijn kerk en verkondiging van het evangelie tot volwassenheid zal komen. Beiden geloven, in tegenstelling tot het chilliacisme, dat het "duizendjarige" vrederijk nu is. Hierboven is echter een figuur geplaatst waar het postmillennialisme wordt getoont dat in een letterlijk millennium gelooft. Deze visie bestaat onder hen, maar omvat tegenwoordig maar een heel klein deel van de postmillenialisten. Irenaeus (ca. 140-202) lreneus had uit de mond van Polycarpus gehoord wat Johannes tot hem gesproken had. Als Ireneus spreekt over de vergelding der gelovigen in de opstanding der rechtvaardigen, laat hij zich aldus uit: “Genoemde zegen heeft ongetwijfeld betrekking op de tijden van het Koninkrijk wanneer de rechtvaardigen van tussen de doden zullen verrijzen om te heersen; wanneer de ganse schepping, vernieuwd en verheerlijkt, een overvloedige vrucht zal voortbrengen.” Over de duur van het rijk laat hij zich aldus horen: “In hetzelfde getal dagen, waarin de wereld geschapen is, zal zij voleindigd worden; maar aldus dat elke dag duizend jaar zal zijn. God voleindigde op de zesde dag alles wat Hij gemaakt had en rustte op de zevende dag van al zijn werken. Dit is een geschiedenis van het verleden, maar tevens een profetie van de toekomst, want de dag des Heren is als een dag van duizend jaren.” Ireneus was de hoofdtolk der practische-Bijbelse school in Antiochië. Hier hebben we dan een ongebroken traditie. Johannes was de geliefde apostel des Heren. De meesten die hier genoemd zijn hadden hem persoonlijk gekend en gehoord over de toekomende dingen. En zij die gelijk Ireneus de apostelen zelf niet gehoord hebben, spreken toch met gezag over het duizendjarig rijk, omdat zij de discipelen van Johannes hebben gekend. Augustinus van Hippo (354-430) De later kerkvader Augustinus was geen chilliacist en heeft veel geschreven over de niet letterlijke uitleg. Duizend niet letterlijk nemen, is dat mogelijk? Omdat vele christenen vandaag de dag zo gehecht zijn geraakt aan een zoveel mogelijk letterlijke interpretatie verdient een geestelijke interpretatie uitleg. Want letterlijke interpretatie stuit op problemen, immers consistentie zal vereisen dat dit ook zou moeten gebeuren op andere plekken in de bijbel waar het woord 1000 voorkomt. Bijvoorbeeld, Deuteronomium 7:9 geeft aan dat God zijn verbond van liefde houdt voor "1000 generaties". Als wij realistisch zijn en wij kiezen aartsvader Abraham om 1000 generaties verder te denken, en kiezen 40 jaar voor een generatie dan vereist dit dat wij nog 36.000 jaar doorgaan op deze planeet. Want immers in de hemelse status zal er volgens Jezus niet getrouwd worden. (Lucas 20:35) Een nog zo lange toekomst op aarde tot aan het begin van de eeuwige status is voor elke premillennialist in de kerkgeschiedenis een opvatting waarmee zij zich niet kunnen verenigen! Het tweede probleem doet zich voor in Psalm 50:10 waar wordt gezegd dat God kuddes vee bezit op 1000 bergen. Betekent dit dat het vee op berg 1001 niet van God is? Als men moeite heeft met een figuurlijke interpretatie van visioenen en dromen zoals die in Openbaringen, dan zou men ook moeite moeten hebben met de psalmtaal van Psalm 50. Beide moeten gezien de context geestelijk geïnterpreteerd worden, volgens de post- en amillennialisten. Er zijn drie punten die uit Openbaring 20:1-10 gehaald kunnen worden en die dan op dit tijdperk van toepassing moeten zijn: * Het binden van Satan (vers 1-3) Matth. 12:29 vertelt dat Jezus het huis van Satan bindt zodat Hij het kan plunderen. Zie ook Lukas 10:18, Johannes 12:31, Hebreeën 2:14. * De regering van de heiligen met Christus (vers 4-6) Jezus regeert nu, volgens Handelingen 17:7, Openbaring 1:5, en Zijn koninkrijk is nu, volgens Handelingen 26:18 en Colossenzen 1:13. * De rebellie van de slechten (vers 7-10) Hier wordt gesproken over een rebellie die zal plaatsvinden. De volledige vervulling van het Koninkrijk zal plaatsvinden met de wederkomst. Dan zal Christus alles onderworpen hebben en het Koninkrijk overgeven aan de Vader (1 Corinthe 15:24-28). Nu is het opvallend dat nergens in de rest van het Nieuwe Testament de mogelijkheid wordt gegeven voor een duizendjarig vrederijk. Jezus heeft het nergens over een extra periode, hij spreekt over deze tijd en de tijd die komt, de laatste is de eeuwigheid (Marcus 10:30; Lucas 18:30; Joh. 4:31). Ook Paulus spreekt hier niet over in 1 Cor. 15. Hij zegt dat Jezus: "als koning heersen" moet "totdat Hij al zijn vijanden onder zijn voeten gelegd heeft" (vers 25, uit de NBG 1951-vertaling). Vervolgens zegt hij: "De laatste vijand, die onttroond wordt, is de dood" (vers 26, uit de NBG 1951-vertaling). Ook Jezus bevestigt dat de opstanding, of de totale overwinning op de dood plaatsvindt op de laatste dag (Johannes 6:40). Er is geen reden om te geloven dat er eerst een opstanding van de rechtvaardigen zal zijn bij de opname, want volgens Jezus vindt dit op dezelfde dag plaats (Joh. 5:28; 2 Thess. 1:6-10; zie ook Daniël 12:2). Er is volgens deze gelovigen zelfs geen opname, alleen een Tweede Letterlijke komst. Zie ook de discussie over het ontstaan van het dispensationalisme. Het Laatste Oordeel, voor de Grote Witte Troon, vindt plaats na het millennium volgens Openbaring 20:11-14. Dit is dus allemaal op de laatste dag waar Jezus naar verwees als de dag waarop de goeden en de slechten, dus allen, zullen opstaan uit de dood. Dit is in de loop van de kerkgeschiedenis door velen onderwezen. En dit is nog steeds de mening van de amillennialisten en postmillennialisten. De eerste opstanding, waar in Openbaring 20 over gesproken wordt, is volgens deze gelovigen de geestelijke opstanding. Zie ook Ef 2:1 Het Duizendjarig vrederijk in de geschiedenis Speculaties over het hoe en wat van een Duizendjarig vrederijk hebben er tijdens de geschiedenis van het christendom altijd bestaan. In de geschiedenis van het christendom zijn verscheidene periodes geweest van een sterke verwachting van het naderende duizendjarige rijk en meestal speelde het geloof in het einde der tijden en het laatste oordeel een rol hierbij. De eerste christenen, die te lijden hadden onder soms zware vervolgingen door de Romeinse overheid, hadden een sterke eindtijdverwachting. In de brieven van de apostelen komt dit soms sterk naar voren, zoals de uitspraak van Paulus: De tijd is nabij. Maar de 'wederkomst' bleef uit, de vervolging verminderde en door keizer Constantijn werd zelfs het Christendom erkend en toegestaan. Door sommige theologen werd toen de stelling geponeerd dat met de geboorte van Christus het Duizendjarig vrederijk al was aangevangen en rond het jaar 1000 zou eindigen. Naarmate dit jaar naderde begonnen steeds meer mensen zich onrustig te voelen. Een massale golf van angst voor het einde der tijden sloeg toe onder de Europeanen: men geloofde dat het Laatste Oordeel aanstaande was. De kerk profiteerde hiervan doordat veel rijke 'schuldbewuste zondaars' hun bezittingen nog snel bij testament overmaakten aan de kerk. Tijdens de roerige en vaak bloederige beginperiode van de Reformatie, ontstonden ook veel kleine en grote bewegingen met een sterke verwachting van het naderende einde der tijden. Mede vanwege alle misstanden en excessen die hieruit voortvloeiden (zie sekte), alsook allerlei 'wilde' speculaties, staat het geloof in een letterlijke eindtijd bij veel grote kerkelijke denominaties niet meer prominent op de voorgrond. Bij het naderen van het jaar 2000 was er echter weer een stijgende eindtijd-verwachting bij vooral evangelisch georiënteerde christenen merkbaar, een verwachting die zich overigens ook na het jaar 2000 heeft voortgezet. Het geloof aan een letterlijk Duizendjarig vrederijk na de terugkomst van Jezus Christus leeft nu nog het sterkst bij evangelische en fundamentalistische christenen en groeperingen als de Jehova's getuigen. Literatuur Daarvoor wordt verwezen naar wat onder het gelijknamige kopje staat geschreven bij het artikel over de antichrist. Een klassiek werk over millenniaristische bewegingen is: *''The pursuit of the Millennium'' van Norman Cohn (eerst gepubliceerd door Secker & Warburg Ltd, 1957) * Rodulfus Glaber, Historiarum Libri Quinque / vijf boeken over de geschiedenis (ed. J. France en N. Bulst) Oxford 1989. * brief van Adso van Montier-en-Der aan koningin Gerberga over het ontstaan en de tijd van de Antichrist. *'Visions of the end', B. McGinn. Andere werken: * Georges Duby, het jaar duizend (1980) * Ton van Doorn, Apocalyps toen! (1997) * John Bunyan, de Antichrist en zijn val, en het doden van de getuigen (2002) Verder alle standaardwerken over de middeleeuwen, in het bijzonder: * Schnürer, Kirche und Kultur im Mittelalter. * Le Goff, De cultuur van middeleeuws Europa. * Bejzcy, Een kennismaking met de middeleeuwse wereld. * De Bijbel: **Openbaringen 20:1-3 **Jesaja 2 **Jesaja 11:9 Externe link * duizendjarigrijk.nl Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Eschatologie ca:Mil·lenarisme cs:Chiliasmus de:Millenarismus el:Μιλλεναριανισμός en:Millenarianism es:Milenarismo fi:Millenarianismi fr:Millénarisme fy:Gyliasme id:Milenarianisme it:Millenarismo ja:千年王国 pl:Millenaryzm pt:Milenarismo ru:Милленарии sr:Хилијазам sv:Kiliasm zh:千禧年主义